Hormone
by Shogai Karin
Summary: Jangan kira Sasuke sebodoh yang Hinata kira. Dia bisa mengenali Hinata. Bahkan setelah Hinata mendapat kecelakaan yang mengubah gendernya secara total. "Ya, kau harus berdansa denganku, Hyuuga." seringainya. "Dansa dua orang laki-laki."
1. PROLOG

Sasuke dan Hinata berpacaran.

Seenggaknya, itulah yang diketahui seluruh siswa satu sekolah ini. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebaliknya. Apa mereka betulan pacaran, atau hanya... berpura-pura.

Hinata sendiri tidak berani memikirkannya. Ia sudah "berpacaran" dengan Sasuke selama kurang lebih tiga bulan (terhitung dari insiden tak terlupakan itu) sampai sekarang... dan selama itu, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal yang biasa orang berpacaran lakukan. Nonton bioskop? Film di bioskop kota akhir-akhir ini jelek semua. Jalan-jalan ke taman? Penuh dengan anak-anak balita. Benar-benar lucu.

Gadis bermata _lavender_ pucat itu sudah setengah jam di sini. Sejenak tatapan matanya bertabrakan dengan tatapan Sasuke, sehingga Hinata menunduk, mendengarkan cowok itu membuat skor lagi. Acara menonton latihan basket sepulang sekolah ini berubah kaku bagi mereka berdua. Apalagi ketika latihan basket itu sudah selesai.

"Ke mari," kata Sasuke. Masih mengenakan seragam basket, ia mengambil ranselnya dan mendorong punggung Hinata.

Seharusnya Sasuke bilang sesuatu. Aku cinta kamu, atau apalah... Hinata tidak boleh banyak berharap. Mungkin "pacaran" yang ia pikirkan selama ini hanya usaha Sasuke membantunya, atau justru rencana cowok itu untuk mempermainkannya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Sepotong-sepotong adegan _flashback_ yang tersimpan dalam memorinya kembali berseliweran di kepala.

_Waktu itu ulang tahun Sasuke._

_Aku merasa harus menghargai Sasuke-sa—Sasuke-kun dengan sesuatu._

_Jadi... aku memberikan sebundar kecil kue tiramisu dingin untuknya, di saat istirahat._

_Waktu itu. Pertama kalinya aku lihat Sasuke melakukan dua hal sekaligus: tersenyum tipis, tipiiiiis sekali, sambil makan._

_Tapi sayang, kejadian itu langka sekali. Kalau tahu hal seperti itu, mungkin aku sudah memotret wajahnya._

Hinata tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri. Sasuke meliriknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Teringat sesuatu... yang..."

Sasuke menarik leher Hinata mendekat ke arahnya. Dipaksa berdekatan dengannya, bahkan seragam mereka bersinggungan. Hinata tidak bisa bernafas. Siapapun yang melihat mereka saat itu, tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa _lavender_ dan _onyx_ adalah dua pasangan _serasi_.

"Aku akan membawamu ke hadapan orang tuaku," kata Sasuke. Pemilihan katanya membuat Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya adalah tumbal kecil yang diserahkan kepada kawanan serigala. "Minggu depan. Atau lusa. Mereka ingin melihatmu."

Itu berarti, cepat atau lambat Hinata juga harus memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada ayahnya. Batinnya menerawang. Apa Sasuke benar-benar serius menganggap Hinata sebagai pacarnya, atau sengaja memperlakukannya seperti mainan? Gadis itu sendiri tidak yakin apa dia naksir, _well_... suka dengan cowok sedingin dan setampan—eh?—Sasuke. Dan ia akan berusaha. Jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke.

**.**

**ϧʜⱷɡɑɪ кαяɪᴎ**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hormone Exchange<br>**

**a sequel?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**WARNING: **Ide nggak masuk akal, alur belepotan, ending nggak jelas dan_

_warning ini nggak menjelaskan banyak hal_

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, di sekolah, Hinata tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia memikirkan perkataan Sasuke kemarin. Tidak juga—ia tidak nyaman karena sedari tadi Sasuke memerhatikannya terus dari belakang. Nggak pegel, apa?<p>

Kurenai-sensei menjelaskan tentang hukum Fisika, tapi di telinga Hinata perkataannya terdengar kosong. Gadis itu menulis-nulis penjelasan Kurenai di buku catatannya. Tulisannya jadi agak jelek.

Sasuke masih memerhatikannya.

Nada dering terdengar pelan. Guru senior di sekolah itu menepi ke pinggir kelas, menjawab panggilan telepon itu dengan raut serius. Kemudian, Kurenai kembali pada murid-muridnya.

"Anak-anak," kata Kurenai setelah menghela nafas pelan. "Tulis apa yang sudah saya catat di papan tulis. Saya ada keperluan. Kalau jam pelajaran saya sudah habis, ketua kelas diminta memanggil guru selanjutnya, ya." Wanita itu mengangguk sopan, kemudian keluar kelas.

Pluk! Sepotong pesawat kertas mampir di kepala Hinata.

Kelas berisik karena kekosongan guru. Hinata menggeram dalam hati, berusaha melanjutkan menulis catatannya. Karin yang menjadi teman sebangkunya, mencolek bahunya.

"Hei, kamu." Karin tersenyum. "Minum, gih. Mukamu suntuk banget."

Hinata balas tersenyum, meskipun ia bingung kapan terakhir kali Karin tersenyum padanya. Seingatnya Karin tidak pernah benar-benar baik padanya (apalagi setelah beredar kabar bahwa Hinata pacaran dengan Sasuke). Yah, Karin, kan... suka sama Sasuke.

Karin menyodorkan botol minumnya pada Hinata. "Minum airku aja."

"T-terima kasih," jawab Hinata canggung.

Diterimanya botol minuman itu, meskipun bingung. Hinata meminum airnya sedikit dan memberikan sisanya pada Karin. Rasa minumannya mirip air ber-_ion_. Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum.

Akhirnya guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya yang ditunggu-tunggu Hinata itu tiba. Iruka-sensei mengajarkan mata pelajaran...

... _pusing_.

Ada sesuatu dalam pusat otaknya yang bergolak. Ia pernah mendengar nama kelenjar yang terletak di tengah-tengah otaknya, namanya... kelenjar pituitari? Hinata tidak ingat.

"Hinata," panggil Iruka tiba-tiba. "Ada apa? Wajahmu kusut begitu. Mengantuk?"

Gadis itu tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Badanku lemas," bisiknya. Iruka kembali ke tengah kelas.

"Seseorang, bawa Hinata ke UKS," perintahnya. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

**.**

**ϧʜⱷɡɑɪ кαяɪᴎ**

**.**

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke UKS. Tapi, kata penjaga UKS, lebih baik Hinata dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Jadi sekarang Sasuke membopong Hinata di punggungnya, ke rumah Hinata, sambil membawa ransel gadis itu.

Hinata terlalu lemas untuk berjalan. Otaknya masih terus bergolak, dan sekarang setiap organ-organ tubuhnya ikut berdenyut nyeri. Selain itu, dia malu banget dilihat banyak orang di atas punggung seorang cowok. Seharusnya pipinya memerah. Namun kulitnya semakin memucat.

"Rumahmu ada di mana?" tanya Sasuke datar. Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya untuk menjawab. Jadi, dari tadi mereka hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan?

"Ada... sebentar lagi. Di ujung belokan ke kanan."

Sasuke tidak bertanya-tanya lagi. Ia membawa Hinata sampai ke depan rumahnya, menurunkannya di depan gerbang, berdiri di situ sampai Hinata bertanya,

"M-mau mampir, Sasuke-kun?"

"Di saat seperti ini kau masih bertanya hal seperti itu," kata Sasuke sinis. "Sekolah belum selesai."

Hinata menelan ludah dan tersenyum. "Hati-hati."

Gadis itu berjalan terseok-seok ke dalam rumahnya. Dari balik gerbang, Sasuke masih tinggal untuk beberapa saat. Dia _mengkhawatirkan_ Hinata.

**.**

**ϧʜⱷɡɑɪ кαяɪᴎ**

**.**

"Hinata-nee!" seru Hanabi kaget. "Sekolah Nee-san pulang cepat, ya?"

Hinata menggeleng. Heh, dikira mau nanyain keadaannya. "Hanabi, bawa Nee-san ke kamar, ya?" pinta Hinata pelan.

Ia menurut ketika Hanabi memapahnya ke kamar kakaknya. Hinata ditinggalkan sesaat. Gadis itu mencoba tidur, di saat muncul rasa sakit yang lain lagi.

_Suara tulang bergemeretak._

Seminggu lalu, ketika Kiba tidak sengaja menjatuhkan model kerangka yang akan kelas mereka gunakan untuk pelajaran... suaranya mirip suara tulang itu.

Nah. Sekarang rasa sakit itu agak berkurang. Hinata memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur pulas.

**.**

**ϧʜⱷɡɑɪ кαяɪᴎ**

**.**

**Di sekolah**

Naruto memutar-mutar matanya di depan kelas. Dia mencari seseorang.

"Hinata-chan mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kan tadi izin pulang, Naruto," kata Sakura.

"Yah. Sayang," komentar Naruto. "Padahal tadi Tenten memintaku memanggilnya."

Jam istirahat baru dimulai. Seperti bisa diduga, murid-murid langsung menyerobot keluar dan menghampiri kantin. Hanya tinggal segelintir orang di dalam kelas—contohnya Sakura dan Sasori yang lagi rebutan pensil (yeah, bukan saudara kalau tidak pernah berantem, kan). Merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, Naruto keluar kelas. Ia berniat memberitahu Tenten.

Saat melewati taman depan sekolah, langkahnya terhenti. Naruto melihat Karin menumpahkan isi botolnya ke wadah kosong, seolah-olah botol itu berisi air beracun.

Ia menunggu sampai Karin selesai, meninggalkan wadah itu dan berjalan melewatinya. Naruto mengeluarkan kantong plastik dari sakunya, mendekati wadah yang kini berisi air itu dan menuang sedikit airnya ke dalam plastik.

**.**

**ϧʜⱷɡɑɪ кαяɪᴎ**

**.**

**Pulang sekolah**

Braak!

"Eh..." Naruto melongo, melihat Sasori duduk di meja laboratorium, di hadapan tabung-tabung berisi cairan berwarna-warni. Sasori sendiri sibuk memilah-milah cairan itu. "Aku kira tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori datar. Masih sibuk memilih cairan antara yang warna ungu dengan yang hijau.

"Kau sendiri lagi ngapain?" tanya Naruto balik. Tangannya masih memegang plastik itu. Sasori mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengangkat dagunya dan melirik Naruto.

"Di suruh Orochimaru-sensei menjaga laboratorium sampai beliau kembali," katanya otomatis. "Nah. Sekarang ada apa?"

Naruto berpikir-pikir sebentar. Kemudian, diberikannya kantong plastik itu pada Sasori.

"Coba teliti, air ini bisa diminum atau tidak," kata Naruto. Sasori mengerutkan dahi. Diterimanya kantong plastik itu.

Sasori membawanya ke sisi sebelah meja, di mana terdapat pipet dan lainnya. Ia membuka kantong itu pelan-pelan. Mengendusnya.

"Aromanya biasa saja."

Kemudian, ia mencelupkan telunjuknya ke dalam air. Diperhatikannya air yang menetes-netes.

"Cara menetesnya... aneh," komentarnya. "Pasti sudah tercampur sesuatu."

**.**

**ϧʜⱷɡɑɪ кαяɪᴎ**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, jam 6 pagi. Hinata menggeliat di ranjangnya. Ia pasti ketiduran dari tadi siang, dan bahkan belum sempat ganti seragam. Dirabanya saku seragam sekolahnya. Mengabaikan perasaan 'sesuatu' yang kosong di dadanya, Hinata merogoh ponselnya dan mengecek.

Ada satu pesan tidak terjawab dari Sakura. Bunyinya hanya '_Hinata, kalau badanmu sudah enakan, bisa temani aku beli gaun prom, kan? -Sakura-_'.

Hinata mendesah.

_Prom nite._

Prom nite adalah salah satu momen yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu selama bersekolah di KHS, meskipun mungkin ia tidak akan berdansa dengan siapa-siapa... paling tidak Hinata bisa memakai gaun cantik dan merasa menjadi putri selama semalam. Juga pertanda sebentar lagi, gadis itu akan lulus dan memasuki perguruan tinggi. Eh...

Hinata menegakkan tubuh. Meregangkan lengannya sesaat. Aneh, tidak ada 'sesuatu yang mengganjal' ketika tangannya terjulur ke luar dan menyentuh dadanya. Kini, Hinata menganggap hal itu aneh. Ia menatap tangan kanannya. Dari siku sampai ujung jari tengah. Ada yang aneh.

Dulu, jemarinya kelihatan lembut—berisi, tapi sekarang...

_... agak... skinny._

Gadis itu mencoba berbicara.

"... sekarang... sudah... pagi."

Ia melicinkan tenggorokannya. Kenapa suara yang tadi itu agak berat? Bukan _mezzosopran_ seperti kepunyaannya dulu, tapi malah mirip _bariton_.

Tidak ada sensasi gerah di kulit kepalanya lagi. Seingatnya, rambutnya panjang—terakhir kali digerai saat akan tidur. Aneh. _Mungkin aku masih bermimpi,_ pikirnya. _Tapi orang yang sedang bermimpi kan, tidak tahu ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak..._

_Tapi mungkin aku... satu dari segelintir orang yang tahu aku sedang bermimpi atau tidak?_

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur (saat menunduk memandangi tungkai kakinya, Hinata baru yakin ada sesuatu yang benar-benar aneh) dan menghampiri cermin. Bayangan seorang cowok mengantuk dalam seragam sekolah perempuan balas memandang dirinya.

Tiga.

Dua.

Terdengar suara yang bukan suaranya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

—Satu.

**.**

**ϧʜⱷɡɑɪ кαяɪᴎ**

**.**

"Suara siapa, sih?" gerutu Hanabi. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengenakan sandal tidurnya. Terhuyung-huyung ia menghampiri kamar kakaknya—berpikiran bahwa suara itu berasal dari kamar kakaknya.

Plis deh, ini 'kan hari libur. Hanabi berniat tidur sampai siang, sampai waktu les matematikanya tiba. Namun didorongnya juga pintu kamar Hinata—dan terhenyak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Hanabi yang berteriak. Di kamar kakaknya, terdapat seorang cowok berambut indigo, cepak, dan memakai seragam sekolah kakaknya! Sementara Hinata sendiri hilang tak berbekas.

"SIAPA KAU? DI MANA HINATA-NEE? DI MANA NEE-SAAAAN? TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MELECEHKAN DIA!" teriak Hanabi dramatis pada cowok asing itu, yang sekarang mendekatinya dengan tatapan memelas. "Oh iya, satu lagi. KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI SERAGAM SEKOLAH PEREMPUAN? KAU PASTI BUKAN COWOK BAIK-BAIK!"

Cowok asing itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. "Hanabi, ini aku. H-Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata!"

"PEMBOHONG! KAKAKKU ITU PEREMPUAN, TAHU!" Hanabi melempar cowok asing itu dengan guling.

"Aku Hinata!" balas cowok yang mengaku-ngaku kakaknya itu setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya. "Saat aku bangun tadi... tiba-tiba... aku berubah jadi c-cowok... aku tidak tahu kenapa, Hanabi. Aku benar-benar Hinata."

Hanabi menghentikan aksi brutalnya, tapi ia tetap waspada. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahwa kamu itu Nee-san?" tanyanya ketus.

"Carilah 'Hinata' di mana pun. Di lemari, di kolong tempat tidur, di mana pun yang kira-kira masuk akal. Hanabi pasti tidak berhasil. Aku Hyuuga Hinata."

Gadis tiga belas tahun itu berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Oke." Lalu ia mencari di mana pun. Bawah tempat tidur, bahkan atas lemari sekali pun. Namun Hinata tidak kelihatan. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa cowok ini memang kakaknya.

"Nggak ketemu kan, Hanabi?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Iya. Nee-san ternyata benar-benar berubah jadi cowok," kata Hanabi cemberut. "Bayangkan reaksi Tou-san saat melihatmu, Hinata-nee."

Hinata sama sekali tidak mau membayangkannya. Pasti tidak terduga. Dan paling parah, mungkin Hiashi akan langsung menjambak kerah baju Hinata, menyeretnya ke depan gerbang rumah besar Hyuuga, dan mencampakkan Hinata seraya berkata, "kau bukan anakku!" seperti yang ada di drama-drama buatan Shakespeare.

"Nee-san mandi, deh. Ganti baju saja dulu," saran Hanabi. "Tapi jangan pakai rok, ya, Nee. Aku mau menemui Tou-san. Ada di ruang kerjanya, seperti biasa."

Sepeninggal Hanabi, Hinata melangkah ke depan lemari besarnya. Membuka lemari, dan memilah-milah baju di depannya. Rok (jangan). _Dress_ berpita-pita (jangan). Baju balet yang sudah kesempitan (jangan). Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, ia memilih t-shirt dan celana jeans-nya. Meraba sekali lagi rambut yang tiba-tiba terpangkas pendek (dan agak berantakan karena baru bangun tidur), dadanya yang mendadak bidang, dan lehernya. Tonjolan leher—apa sih namanya? Yang membuat suaranya memberat mendadak.

Jakun. Hinata juga punya itu.

Dia tidak akan mau masuk ke kamar mandi juga dan melihat satu hal lagi yang belum dilihatnya, yang pastinya juga sudah berubah.

**.**

**ϧʜⱷɡɑɪ кαяɪᴎ**

**.**

_Aku sudah baikan. Makasih, Sakura-chan._

_tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa._

Sakura menghela nafas lega begitu melihat Hinata membalas pesannya. Hari Minggu ini membosankan, tidak ada yang terjadi. Sekarang, sambil masih memikirkan ada apa dengan Hinata, gadis itu memakai sandal tidurnya dan keluar kamar.

**.**

**ϧʜⱷɡɑɪ кαяɪᴎ**

**.**

Ia mengunjungi rumah Sasori. Cowok itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya ketika Sakura tiba.

"Saso-kun punya sepeda, nggak? Aku mau pinjam," katanya tiba-tiba. Sasori meliriknya jengkel.

"Punya. Kenapa?"

"Lagi bosen."

Sasori menyeringai tipis. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan. "Sakura, kamu 'kan lebih ngerti yang _ginian_. Ini didapat dari sekolah."

Gadis itu mendekati saat sepupunya menaruh bungkusan tersebut di atas meja ruang tamu dan membuka isinya. Cuma sampel cairan bening yang tidak ada artinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Ini," Sasori mengacungkan bungkusan itu tinggi-tinggi. "Kudapat dari Naruto. Katanya ini isi botol minuman Karin."

Sakura tertawa. Sasori mengerut.

"_What's wrong_?" tanya Sakura. "Mau pelet Karin, ya?"

"Jangan tertawa dulu," Sasori menggoyangkan bungkusan itu. Sakura terdiam. "Minuman ini tidak bisa diminum."

Krik. Krik.

Sunyi senyap.

"Maksudnya?"

"Jelas saja ini bukan air mineral."

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, memangnya buat apa Karin menyimpan cairan yang tidak berguna di dalam botol minumannya?"

"Itu dia."

Sakura terdiam lagi.

"Hmm... tugas biologi? Atau permintaan pembimbing ekskulnya?"

Sasori tertawa pelan.

"Dia 'kan sekelas dengan kita, Sakura-chan. Mana ada tugas bawa-bawa barang aneh seperti ini. Dan semua juga tahu, Karin ikut ekstrakurikuler Bahasa Asing."

Senyap lagi.

"Oke, itu urusan dia, kan?" Sakura tidak habis pikir. "Terserah dia mau bawa barang sebagaimana juga ke sekolah, toh kita bukan orang tuanya."

"Bukan itu yang mau aku bicarakan, Baka," potong Sasori. "Tapi berhubungan dengan Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"Iya. Soal yang kemarin. Kemarin aku lihat... Hinata... minum isi botol minuman Karin."

"Hah—cairan ini?"

"Yup."

"Maksudmu... ada hubungannya dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba pulang ke rumahnya, begitu?"

"Bisa jadi."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal rumit seperti itu. Omong-omong, kalau dilihat-lihat, itu cairan apa—selain air mineral?"

"Jangan tertawa dan menganggap ini lucu, oke?" tanya Sasori.

"Oke."

"Kemungkinan ini..." Sasori menatap lekat-lekat bungkusan berisi cairan bening itu di tangannya. "Sesuatu yang ditambahkan sejenis... hormon."

**.**

**ϧʜⱷɡɑɪ кαяɪᴎ**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seperti biasa, gak jauh-jauh dari crossdress ==" dan agak ragu-ragu juga sih buat ngepublish... takutnya nggak memenuhi kemauan readers... =w=<br>**

**Hmm... jadi, udah ngerti sedikit hint yang ada di sini? - #abaikan**

**Saya gak bisa bikin sequel yang bener-bener bagus dan jadinya malah... bikin konflik baru. hadeh... =="**

**But, emang sih. Sasori dan Sakura di sini _incest_ OwO #eh**

**Ngebosenin ya fictnya? Gomenne v.v**

**Sebenernya saya SANGAT GAK TEGA mengorbankan Hinata di sini! TT^TT #plak**

**Bagi yang belum baca Phototragedy, lebih baik sih baca yang itu dulu. Tapi nggak pun gak apa-apa hehehe**

**.**

**Review?  
><strong>


	2. Yoru

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, Hinata?" suara Hiashi terdengar menggelegar. Hinata menunduk karena takut.

"Ini tiba-tiba terjadi bahkan aku tidak tahu kenapa, Tou-san," jawab Hinata sambil susah payah menahan air mata. Di sebelahnya, Hanabi memandangi kakaknya dengan khawatir.

Hiashi menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa hal-hal semacam ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dalam satu malam, anak perempuannya berubah menjadi pria sempurna. Bahkan wajahnya jadi semakin mirip dia.

Aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter?" usul Hanabi cepat. Hiashi menoleh ke arah anak bungsunya. Ia menggeleng.

"Jangan. Belum boleh ada yang tahu bahwa putriku berubah jenis kelamin, paling tidak sampai kita tahu apa penyebabnya."

"T-tapi, aku masih mau sekolah," kata Hinata memelas.

Hiashi menggeleng. "Begini saja," katanya datar. "Aku akan memberitahu pihak sekolahmu atas insiden ini. Hanya pihak sekolahmu. Aku akan memastikan kau bisa kembali masuk ke sekolahmu, di kelas yang sama."

"Tou-san tidak marah, kan?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Aku akan marah jika insiden ini akibat keteledoranmu, Hinata," jawab Hiashi tajam.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoru<strong>

**a sequel?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**WARNING: **Ide nggak masuk akal, alur belepotan, ending nggak jelas dan_

_warning ini nggak menjelaskan banyak hal_

_ALURNYA BELUM JELAS!_

* * *

><p>Senin pagi. Hal yang dikhawatirkan Sakura dan Sasori terjadi sudah. Hinata tidak datang ke sekolah bahkan sampai jam istirahat. Apa gadis itu ada masalah?<p>

Hari Selasa, Rabu, dan Kamis... Hinata masih absen. Dan anehnya guru-guru bahkan tidak bertanya banyak seputar hilangnya anak itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Pada hari Jum'at, Kakashi masuk ke kelas untuk jam pertamanya dan membawa seorang anak laki-laki berwajah murung. Tubuhnya tidak setinggi anak laki-laki di kelasnya, rambutnya indigo berantakan, dan matanya berwarna mutiara. Sakura sama sekali belum mengenali anak laki-laki itu, tapi wajahnya terlihat familiar.

"Dia murid dari Suna dalam program pertukaran pelajar. Namanya Yoru Hyuuga, menggantikan Hinata Hyuuga, yang kebetulan adalah sepupunya juga," jelas Kakashi. "Yoru, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu."

Murid pergantian pelajar yang dipanggil Yoru itu memperkenalkan dirinya serba singkat dengan suara agak bergetar. Kelas mendadak riuh. Setiap orang saling berbisik-bisik.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar Hinata punya sepupu selain Neji-san sebelumnya."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Tapi dia lebih mirip kembaran fraternal-nya Hinata-san, ya."

"Kalau berasal dari klan yang sama, kenapa tinggal di tempat yang berbeda?"

Kakashi mendiamkan kelas kembali. Ia menatap sekeliling, mencari siswa yang kira-kira bisa menjadi teman sebangku Yoru. "Kiba, kamu pindah ke bangku sebelah Karin, yang kosong. Nah. Yoru, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Sasuke," ia menunjuk pada Kiba yang menggerutu sambil membereskan tas dan peralatannya kemudian pindah ke sebelah Karin.

Air muka Yoru berubah. Merah.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

"Hei, kamu sepupunya Hinata, ya?"

"Kenapa mirip banget sama Hinata?"

"Eh... alamatmu di mana?"

Hinata mendesah ngeri. Baru saja mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, di sebelah Sasuke... ia dikerubungi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, dan kebanyakan perempuan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang teman-teman ceweknya berubah genit padanya. Apa Hinata sekarang _setampan_ itu?

Sesuatu yang lembut menghantam sikunya. Hinata menoleh, mendapati Sasuke mengusir semua cewek-cewek keganjenan di sekeliling mereka, yang otomatis membuat murid-murid lain ikut menjauh darinya dengan hormat. Pantas saja. Sasuke 'kan kharismatik.

"Bawa baju olahraga?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju. Toilet pria sedang diperbaiki," Sasuke menjauh sedikit dari Hinata—yang ia anggap sebagai anak baru bernama Yoru. Hinata memproses semua itu di otaknya.

"N-n... ganti baju? Di mana?" tanya Yoru takut-takut.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. "Di sini. Dengan yang lainnya."

Yoru menahan mati-matian agar tidak berteriak. _Ganti baju..._ maksudnya,_ lepas seragam... di sini? Dengan anak laki-laki?_ Oh, yang benar saja. Yoru tersenyum tipis untuk menutupi ketakutannya.

Si _raven_ bermata _onyx_ itu menyipitkan mata. Sepertinya ia kenal senyuman ini.

Ternyata dia benar. Sekarang sudah menjelang pelajaran olahraga. Murid-murid perempuan keluar kelas sambil menenteng seragam olahraga menuju ruang ganti perempuan. Kemudian pintu dibanting tertutup. Murid laki-laki yang jumlahnya beberapa belas itu mulai dengan santainya berganti baju. Yoru menutup matanya dengan wajah semerah tomat matang.

"Hei, Yoru, kenapa menutup mata seperti itu? Ha ha," tawa Kiba.

Jantungnya berdetak melebihi kecepatan normal. Bayangkan saja. Di belakangnya, tepat di belakangnya, sekitar selusin teman sekelasnya sedang membuka kancing seragam dan tidak peduli ada perempuan satu ruangan dengan mereka. Menakutkan. Tidak, setidaknya Hinata bukan perempuan. Dia Yoru. Paling tidak untuk sekarang ini.

Jadi, daripada dibilang banci, akhirnya Yoru berbalik ke belakang dan menghampiri ruang kosong di belakang kelas—tempat teman-temannya ganti baju. Dia tidak berniat menutup matanya, jadi Yoru membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar dan langsung bertatapan dengan Sasuke yang...

_Topless!_

Dengan jantung menyentak-nyentak, ia menunduk dan mulai membuka satu kancing seragamnya. Berusaha mengalihkan diri dari Sasuke yang _oh-so-damn-smexy_ dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Apa yang ditakutkan? Mereka tidak akan melihat tali bra-nya, bukan? Ia membuka semua kancing seragamnya cepat-cepat dan langsung memakai seragam atasan olahraga. Dia tidak perlu takut mengganti celana seragamnya, ia sudah memakainya. Melapisinya.

"Kamu sepupunya Hinata?"

Ada jari telunjuk menyentuh bahunya. Yoru menoleh. Sasori. Dia sudah berpakaian lengkap. Yoru mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa kamu tahu kalau Hinata sedang sakit?" tanya Sasori lebih pelan.

Yoru mengangguk lagi, kemudian berkata, "ya."

"Kira-kira... apa ada perubahan di tubuh Hinata?"

"Apa?"

Sasori berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak yakin," kata Sasori pelan. "Tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa. Hal ini belum tentu benar. Aku rasa... Hinata diracuni seseorang."

"Benarkah?" Yoru terkejut. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Ia saja yang merupakan "Hinata" itu sendiri tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

_PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT...!_

Mereka mendesah kesal. Cowok-cowok yang sudah berpakaian lengkap itu cepat-cepat menaruh seragam mereka di meja masing-masing dan buru-buru ke luar kelas, karena sang guru olahraga mesum itu sudah meniup _deadline_-nya. Yoru ikutan melempar sebungkusan seragam laki-lakinya di dalam tasnya dan keluar kelas dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Hari ini kita latihan basket. Sekarang, bagi kelompok menjadi dua," perintah Kakashi—guru Sosial sekaligus Olahraga yang sering mengajarkan hal kurang baik terhadap siswa-siswanya, contohnya membawa buku hentai ke sekolah. Di tangannya saja sekarang terkepit buku oranye. Gelombang penasaran menyapu murid-murid kelas dua belas tersebut. Biasanya mereka hanya disuruh main voli.

Awalnya, Kakashi meminta mereka melatih gerakan dasar seperti menangkap dan melempar bola ke dalam ring. Kalau ada satu peraturan yang hanya bisa diingat dalam memainkan basket, yaitu jangan pernah pakai kakimu. Itu yang selalu diucapkan Kakashi berulang-ulang sampai seperempat murid bosan.

Yoru menelan ludah. Dia tidak pintar basket.

"Heeei, TANGKAP!" teriak Naruto riang sambil mengangkat basket sejajar dengan dadanya. Yoru terkejut. Tahu-tahu Naruto sudah melemparkan bola itu ke arahnya, ia tidak siap, bola itu mendorong kepalanya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Lantai semen berkerikil panas oleh keringatnya.

_Aaaah, nanti aku bisa gegar otak!_ pikir Yoru—Hinata—panik.

Semua orang mulai berkumpul padanya. Kakashi mengernyitkan kepalanya. Beberapa cewek mulai berbisik-bisik lagi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya membutakan segalanya. Ia tidak bisa bangkit. Bahkan menarik nafas saja rasanya hampir-hampir tak mampu. Cowok itu membiarkan dirinya terbaring di lantai—dengan rambut indigo berantakan menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Hyuuga-san?" itu suara Naruto dan Kiba.

"Lain kali, berhati-hatilah dan selalu siaga," komentar Kakashi. "Aku masih harus melakukan penilaian di sini, seseorang bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan," perintahnya. "Terjatuh dengan kepala membentur pertama kali bisa sangat berbahaya. Reaksinya bisa terjadi dua puluh tahun kemudian."

Yoru tidak berani bergerak. Sebentar lagi, sampai ia cukup kuat untuk berdiri...

Tahu-tahu kerumunan sudah lenyap, dan tinggal satu orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Berdiri," kata orang itu, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Berdiri."

Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

"Baik," kata orang itu. Tiba-tiba, orang itu berlutut, meraih tengkuk Yoru dan langsung menggendongnya. Yoru melotot. Apalagi ketika orang itu membawanya pergi menjauh dari teman-temannya di dalam gymnasium.

"K-kenapa kau—"

"Kelihatannya kau tidak bisa berjalan," ternyata seseorang itu Sasuke. Jantung cowok berambut indigo acak-acakan itu seolah akan melompat dari tempatnya saat itu juga. "Dan siapa yang akan menolongmu di saat yang lain tidak mau?"

"Tapi... a-aku... tidak suka dilihat orang-orang," bisik Yoru pelan. Membenamkan diri di seragam olahraga Sasuke yang berbau keringat, tapi malah membuatnya semakin merah padam.

Sasuke berhenti. Tatapannya memicing pada cowok berwajah manis dalam rengkuhannya. Ucapan cowok ini seperti... ucapan yang biasa dikatakan perempuan.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sampai selesai mengantarkan Yoru ke UKS. Tidak memedulikan sekitar selusin _fangirl_-nya (dari berbagai kelas dan bahkan pedagang kantin sekalipun) yang melongo dan langsung pasang tampang pangeranku-diembat-COWOK.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

**Pulang sekolah**

_Aah, masuk UKS lagi,_ keluh Hinata dalam hati, saat perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Ia terburu-buru berlari menuju rumahnya kemudian langsung membuka gerbang rumahnya begitu sampai, dan menutupnya cepat-cepat. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin dianggap aneh oleh tetangga di sekeliling rumahnya—kenapa Hinata tidak pernah kelihatan lagi dan sebagai gantinya ada seorang cowok keluar masuk rumah setiap siang.

Dan bahkan pipi kemerahan itu belum hilang saat Hinata berhasil mencapai kamarnya sendiri dan mengunci pintunya, kemudian terduduk ngos-ngosan dibalik pintu. Kejadian di gymnasium itu berputar-putar di benaknya. Nyeri di kepalanya berdenyut. Dia hanya belum pernah digendong _bridal style_ sebelumnya...

_Berhenti memikirkan itu!_

Ponselnya berdering. Hinata menelan ludah. Dari Sakura.

Sambil berharap mati-matian, Hinata menekan tombolnya.

"Hinata? Aku dengar kamu pindah... kenapa nggak bilang-bilang sebelumnya?" suara Sakura langsung memenuhi telinganya.

"Itu... aku lupa."

"Hei, kenapa suaramu aneh begitu?"

Hinata memutus hubungan telepon. Terang saja, suaranya berubah 180 derajat. Mungkin sekarang ia harus menjauh dari teman-teman "Hinata". Dan mencoba hidup baru sebagai "Yoru".

_Ya. Yoru..._

Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

Sakura menaruh ponselnya di atas meja.

"Langsung ditutup."

Ia mendesah. Sasori mengangkat bahu, kemudian memasukkan sekeping _disc_ ke dalam DVD Player. "Mana aku tahu. Dia sudah terlanjur pergi. Kita tidak bisa memberitahunya."

"Tapi ada yang aneh."

Sasori menekan tombol di sebelah lidah DVD Player.

"Aneh?"

"Waktu di telepon, suara Hinata terdengar aneh."

Sekarang sudah selesai. Intro film mulai muncul silih berganti di layar. "Seperti?"

"Hinata seperti sedang sakit tenggorokan. Nge-_bass_."

Suara teriakan dari arah _speaker_ mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sakura beringsut ke depan. Diraihnya roda pengatur pada _speaker_ lalu diputarnya ke arah kiri.

"Oh. Jadi... maksudmu, minuman dari Karin membuat tenggorokannya rusak, begitu?" tanya Sasori santai. "Seram sekali."

"Memangnya ada alasan lain suara seseorang bisa berubah, ya?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Panas dalam."

"Hmm..."

"Terlalu sering bernyanyi."

"Siapa tahu."

"Berubah jadi cowok."

"Hah?"

"Ada apa?"

Kini, layar televisi menampilkan gambar rumah sakit yang sudah tak terurus, penuh sarang laba-laba dan bekas operasi. Sakura menelan ludah. "Mana mungkin Hinata berubah jadi cowok."

"Memang tidak," kata Sasori. "Kita doakan saja dia baik-baik saja."

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

_Lilin-lilin malam telah padam, hari cerah_

_Berjingkat di puncak-puncak gunung berkabut._

_Aku harus pergi dan hidup, atau tetap di sini dan mati._

"Siapa yang mati?"

Hinata tersentak, melepaskan pandangan dari karya Shakespeare yang sedang dibacanya. Apa Romeo baru saja berbicara di otaknya?

Bukan. Tepatnya dari arah pintu depan rumah. Dan suaranya terdengar seperti...

_Neji-nii!_

"Aku bilang, di mana kuncinya, _Hanabi_. Lepas dulu _earphone_-mu, akhir-akhir ini telingamu bermasalah, Imouto," terdengar suara Neji lagi. Hinata tahu, Hanabi punya kebiasaan jelek menyelundupkan perangkat musik ke sekolah dan memasangnya selepas sekolah, dan Hinata juga tahu kalau Hanabi sudah menyetel satu lagu saja, itu berarti apa yang kita katakan tidak akan diacuhkan olehnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Nah, itu suara Hanabi.

Cring cring. Ckrek. Suara kunci yang diputar di dalam lubang kunci. Pintu terbuka. Suara ketukan _converse_ memenuhi koridor rumah besar Hyuuga. Dan...

Hinata cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamarnya. Bagaimana jika Neji melihatnya? Apa reaksinya nanti begitu melihat... anak laki-laki sepertinya. Neji pasti tertawa sampai sakit perut.

Atau curiga dan terus menyelidiki.

"Banyak hal yang berubah sejak terakhir Neji-nii mengunjungi kami," kata Hanabi. Meskipun masih SMP, tapi ucapannya membuat Hinata merasa adiknya sudah lulus kuliah. "Termasuk Hinata-nee—eh—"

Oh, tidak!

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Neji. Seperti biasa, nada suara Neji selalu berubah serius ketika membicarakan keadaan adik-adik sepupunya—dua anak perempuan kecil yang harus dilindunginya baik-baik—yah, meskipun hanya adik sepupunya. "Hanabi," desaknya, ketika Hanabi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nii-san," geleng Hanabi. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ngg, mau dibuatkan apa?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Hanabi."

Hanabi linglung. Ia mendesah pelan beberapa kali. Neji menatapnya curiga. Hinata bersandar tepat di balik pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya terletak di depan koridor utama rumah jadi bila Hinata keluar kamar sekarang, Neji dan Hanabi akan langsung melihatnya. Hinata tidak tahu apa mereka sudah melewati koridor atau belum. Satu-satunya cara untuk memastikan adalah melihatnya sendiri.

Dan kemudian Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia langsung terkejut dan akan menutup pintunya lagi, tapi terlambat. Neji sudah menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka masih melintasi koridor yang panjang, dan sekarang Neji berjalan ke arahnya yang masih mematung di depan kamarnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Neji datar. "Kenapa dia ada di kamar Hinata?"

Hanabi gelagapan. "Eh—dia—"

"Aku H-Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata lambat. "Ada... sesuatu yang membuatku jadi s-seperti ini."

Senyap sebentar. Neji memandangnya skeptis, tapi mulutnya membentuk senyum tertahan. _Tuh kan, dia tidak percaya_, batin Hinata putus asa.

"Siapa dia?" Neji mengulang pertanyaannya. "Tidak mungkin dia Hinata. Kalian bercanda."

Bagi Neji, cowok di hadapannya ini jelas bukan Hinata. Dia sama sekali tidak seperti perempuan ataupun perempuan yang berpakaian laki-laki dan memotong rambutnya sekalipun. Dia manis, tapi tidak keperempuan-perempuanan. Cowok itu mengenakan seragam sekolah laki-laki yang agak kebesaran dan sudah kusut. Di luar semua itu, matanya memang _lavender_ pucat dan ekspresi polos itu memang milik Hinata sepupunya.

"Biar aku jelaskan," ujar Hanabi yang sedari tadi diam.

Dan Hanabi menjelaskannya. Panjang lebar.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus periksakan Hinata ke dokter," komentar Neji, setelah cerita panjang itu berakhir.

"Otou-san tidak mau," kata Hinata. "Tentu saja dia tidak mau... Apa p-pendapat teman-temannya ketika m-mengetahui salah satu anaknya..."

Neji mengangkat bahu. Yang jelas sekarang Hinata berharap besar agar kakak sepupunya tidak membocorkan pada siapapun bahwa Yoru Hyuuga adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang berganti jenis kelamin. Sebelumnya Neji pernah bersekolah di SMA tempat Hinata bersekolah, dan hampir semua temannya sudah kenal mantan kakak kelasnya tersebut. Apalagi Tenten. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Neji keceplosan—

"Yah. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," kata Neji lagi. "Aku sering mendengar atlet pria yang berubah jenis kelamin menjadi wanita, tapi," ia bersandar di dinding. "Aku belum pernah dengar kasus sebaliknya."

"Apa atlet-atlet itu bisa kembali menjadi pria?" celetuk Hanabi antusias.

"Sampai mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahi pria dan hidup sebagai wanita? Tidak."

Hinata lemas. Apa ia akan selamanya terjebak di dalam tubuh seorang cowok?

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

**Di sekolah**

Sasuke menghela nafas kesal. Andaikan ia tidak ditunjuk piket kelas hari ini, pasti ia sudah ada di kamarnya dan tidur. Hampir murid-murid yang dikenalnya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Lagipula, cowok itu tidak tahu apa-apa soal bersih-bersih. Hal yang dengan mudah dilakukan oleh pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya.

Seharusnya hari ini ada Naruto juga, tapi seperti biasa, si _Annoying Orange_ itu kabur. Sasuke tidak bisa mencegahnya ataupun ikut kabur dengannya. Bisa jatuh harga diri Uchiha nanti.

Disambarnya kemoceng dari kaitan di sudut kelas dan mulai mengebut debu apapun yang dilihatnya. Meja siswa, pajangan di dinding. Kemudian ia mulai memeriksa laci meja siswa satu persatu. Laci tersebut terletak di bawah meja setiap siswa. Bila Sasuke atau siapapun menemukan benda yang mencurigakan, akan langsung dilaporkan ke pihak guru.

Tapi guru-guru sudah setengahnya pulang.

Sasuke mendecak. Sampai tiba di lacinya sendiri, ia melewatinya karena menganggap di lacinya tidak ada barang-barang penting. Ia langsung memeriksa meja murid baru itu, yang dulunya meja milik Kiba.

Tidak ada benda aneh apapun.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangan untuk merogoh lebih dalam. Saat menarik tangannya lagi, ia menemukan tempat pensil Yoru tertinggal di sana dengan risleting setengah terbuka. Dirogohnya tempat pensil itu, dan menemukan sesuatu.

Pulpen ungu yang seolah pernah dilihatnya. Tepatnya, ketika ia melihat Hinata memegang-megangnya. Kemudian ia ingat sekarang. Ini pulpen kesayangan Hinata.

Kenapa pulpen itu bisa ada di sini?

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>GLOOMY SUNDAY SYNDROME<span> NAYAKA KUMAT LAGI! T^T**

**well, saya butuh kritik sebanyak-banyaknya ataupun pembetulan kalau ada misstypo. please! kalau ada!**

**tapi jangan pedes-pedes bahasanya... ._.**

**saya hampir setres cuma buat ngapdet chappi 2 ini doang. soalnya setiap mau ngesave draft, selalu ada masalah. mulai dari masa login 3 hari tiba-tiba abis ataupun tiba-tiba browser ke-exit tanpa sengaja! oh my God. mesti ditulis ulang, tulis ulang. mungkin kapan-kapan harus tulis murni lewat microsoft word atau openoffice?**

**dan... nggak begitu yakin kalo gaya penulisan fict ini bagus. lanjutkan atau hapus?**

**butuh usul buat summary =w= pokoknya... fict ini masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

**Ai HinataLawliet; ngeliat sih tapi... kan mereka belum tau minuman itu berbahaya *pasang muka ala detektif conan***

**secret garden? padahal nggak inget hal itu sama sekali. #eh**

**k-karma...? *ngelirik karin* *pasang muka horror* diusahain deh. tapi Aya niatnya bikin Karin makin ngedeketin Saskay gitu, hehe =w= #eh #tampar**

**ulva-chan; dibilang fict yang berbeda juga boleh, kok ^^ #eh Aya malah mikir kalo ini lebih cocok jadi independent fict (istilah dari mana tuh?)**

**nggak ngebosenin? o/o mmm, siapa tau makin ke sini makin ngebosenin T^T **

**readers yang menentukan o/o**

**hesti hyuga-chan; ini kilat nggak yah? ._. *ngeliat tanggal publish***

**seru? jadi malu o , o ini sih biasa aja v_v**

**YamanakaemO; masiih! *peluk-peluk***

***ditendang***

***tepar***

**emang nggak masuk akal. tapi fict ini terinspirasi dari beberapa kasus atlet cowok yang pada suatu hari [ceilah -,-] berubah jadi cewek tulen secara bertahap. pertama suara, kemudian dada, kemudian... [nggak bisa ngelanjutin lagi]**

**bahkan salah satu _mantan_ atlet Indonesia ada yang ngalamin loh -,- cuma lupa namanya -,-**

***ditendang***

***tepar***

**.**

**yup. masih ada yang mau review? OwO**


	3. Photo!

"Sasuke, aku ingin tahu, siapa gadis yang akan kau perkenalkan padaku," ujar Mikoto. Lembut dan lugas.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak berkesempatan bertemu ayahnya. Kenapa sih, Fugaku selalu lembur dan pulang malam? Padahal dia sendiri adalah pemimpin perusahaan—dan pria itu selalu banyak kesibukan.

"Hinata Hyuuga," jawab Sasuke. Diselipkannya pulpen ungu ke dalam saku jinsnya.

Mikoto mengerutkan alis sejenak, mengingat-ingat, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Kapan kau akan memperkenalkannya pada kami?"

"... Aku tidak tahu. Dia baru saja pindah sekolah di Suna."

Sesaat ada keheningan yang janggal.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Wanita itu butuh kepastian. Begini saja. Kapanpun kau akan memperkenalkannya, bawa dia ke mari. Pindah sekolah bukan masalah," Mikoto menghela nafas.

Sasuke mengangguk.**  
><strong>

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Photo!<strong>

**a sequel?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**WARNING: **Ide nggak masuk akal, alur belepotan, ending nggak jelas dan_

_warning ini nggak menjelaskan banyak hal_

_ALURNYA BELUM JELAS!_

* * *

><p>Malam ini, Neji menginap di rumah Hiashi sebelum akhirnya pergi ke stasiun mengambil jurusan Tokyo. Dia akan melanjutkan kuliah. Mereka bertiga ada di meja makan, merasa canggung satu sama lain.<p>

Hinata mendorong piringnya menjauh. Keadaannya sangat... sangat sangat sangat tidak nyaman. Tentu saja Hanabi dan Neji memandangnya seolah mereka sedang makan malam dengan orang asing. Ia seratus persen berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Besok Hinata akan bangun dan mendapati ia masih menjadi perempuan dan yang kemarin-kemarin hanya mimpi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hanabi tiba-tiba.

Hinata terkejut. Ternyata sedari tadi gadis itu melamun. Dan sedari tadi Hanabi dan Neji memandangnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata seadanya.

Sewaktu menyiapkan diri untuk suapan berikutnya, nafsu makannya menghilang. Hinata meninggalkan ruang makan dan buru-buru menghampiri kamar tidurnya—menyambar sweater putihnya. Ia mau meninggalkan rumah untuk beberapa menit, meskipun udara di luar sangat dingin. Beberapa hari lagi musim gugur tiba. Masa bodoh apa cowok biasa memakai sweater longgar—yang biasa dipakai cewek—atau tidak.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Hanabi lagi begitu melihat kakaknya berjinjit meraih kunci rumah di rak kaca paling atas.

"Jalan-jalan... S-sebentar saja," jawab Hinata. Dipakainya sweater dan digenggamnya kunci rumah erat-erat. Hanabi mengangkat bahu, sambil membawa tiga piring kotor ke bak cuci piring. Neji juga menoleh padanya. Heran.

Cowok bermata lavender pucat itu melangkah ke depan pintu rumah dan membuka kuncinya. Ia melangkah keluar rumah. Seperti ada kertas yang terinjak kakinya...

_Hah?_

Hinata tertegun. Sebuah amplop kiriman pos.

Dipungutnya amplop putih itu dan dibacanya alamatnya. Untuk Hyuuga Hinata... Dan dibaliknya, tertulis sempurna dari Haruno Sakura, berikut alamat lengkapnya.

_Surat dari sekolah, yang disampaikan lewat perantara Sakura-chan, mungkin? Sebentar. Itu tidak mungkin. Jadi apa?_ pikirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata merobek amplop itu.

Glek.

_Apa-apaan..._

Keringatnya menitik. Wajahnya memerah.

_Ini... foto ini... Kapan mereka mengambilnya?_

Hinata menelan ludah. Dari mana Sakura mendapatkannya? Ingatan Hinata teresonansi ke waktu itu. Waktu...

"..."

Sasuke mengecup keningnya. Harusnya itu kenangan—manis, tentunya—yang disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri, bukannya jadi objek fotografi. Kenapa bisa... Kenapa bisa ada seseorang yang menangkap momen itu?

Dimasukkannya foto itu kembali ke amplopnya, sebelum menemukan catatan di balik foto itu. Tulisan yang ia kenali sebagai tulisan Sakura. Hmm. Bukannya Sakura pernah naksir Sasuke?

_'Dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya... :)_

_Hinata, maaf ya baru mengembalikan foto ini setelah beberapa bulan. Aku benar-benar lupa. Oh iya, sejujurnya aku nggak rela ngembaliinya. Soalnya ini KAWAII EXPERT! Hampir aja Sasori-kun masukin ini ke T*UMBLR!'_

_—cheers, Sakura :)_

... dan catatan kecil ini sukses membuat Hinata sweatdrop. Kapan persisnya Sakura mengambil gambar ini? Ugh, dia jadi malu sendiri. Dan apa itu, sufiks '-kun' untuk Sasori?

Dijejalkannya foto beserta amplopnya ke dalam saku sweater-nya dan menghirup udara dingin menjelang musim gugur, keluar komplek rumah besar Hyuuga dan berjalan-jalan. Sedikit bintang berbinar-binar di langit malam.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

Sebuah restoran Italia berdiri di kejauhan, berpendar lampu terang yang senada dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Kota di malam hari kelihatan... menakjubkan, seperti _traffic light_ yang banyak jumlahnya. Spanduk iklan, toko-toko dan kafe—tempat _hang out_ sempurna untuk malam Minggu.

Ia sudah menghilang dari rumah selama hampir setengah jam; keluar kompleknya dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar sampai tiba-tiba sudah ada di pusat keramaian. Kota seolah tidak pernah tidur, bahkan meskipun menjelang musim gugur. Di malam Minggu akan lebih ramai lagi. Segerombolan anak-anak _junkies_ berkumpul di kafe berkelas, sambil menenggak sake.

Mungkin penilaiannya terlalu berlebihan.

Hinata memasuki restoran tersebut, dan bau daging serta roti panggang langsung menerpa hidungnya. Ia belum pernah memasuki restoran yang menjual makanan luar sebelumnya. Dekorasi cantik bernuansa putih menguasai tempat itu. Beberapa pasangan remaja makan malam romantis di situ.

Hinata memerah. Jadi remaja yang datang sendirian ke tempat semanis ini tidak mudah.

Hinata memilih tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan kaca—keadaan di luar restoran langsung terlihat dari partisi transparan tersebut. Apa mungkin sebentar lagi Neji dan mobilnya datang mencarinya? Atau mungkin juga tidak.

"_Vuoi ordinare qualcosa? Nessun ordine, non sedersi._"

Hinata terlonjak. Seorang wanita berkaki jenjang, berseragam maid (seperti yang ada di kartun-kartun), dan membawa nampan serta pulpen tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya, alisnya menaut tinggi. Sudah berapa lama ia melamun? Pasti sudah lama.

_Kenapa restoran ini tidak merekrut warga lokal saja?_ pikirnya panik. _Kenapa wanita ini tidak berbahasa Inggris saja?_

"_Vuoi ordinare qualcosa?_" wanita itu mengulangi.

Skak mat. Hinata tidak tahu satu pun makna kata-kata yang wanita itu ucapkan.

"Kira-kira maksudnya, 'akan memesan atau hanya duduk di sini?'" seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

Hinata terkejut, berbalik ke belakang, seketika terhenyak. Ia mendongak. Di belakangnya berdiri Sasuke Uchiha—cowok bermata _onyx_ dengan rambut berwarna _raven_ di kepalanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata _lavender_ pucat Hinata.

"Sasuke kenapa—"

Sasuke memotong pertanyaan Hinata dan menarik bangku di hadapan cowok itu—yang memang hanya pas untuk dua orang—dan menunjuk sesuatu di daftar menu. "_Voglio questo_," katanya datar. Kemudian memberikan daftarnya pada cowok di hadapannya.

Hinata nyaris tidak memercayai penglihatannya. Hampir semua makanan dalam daftar menu mempunyai nama yang Hinata-tidak-tahu-cara-mengejanya. Dari foto-fotonya sih kelihatan enak. Setengah menyerah, Hinata berkata, "apa yang Sasuke pesan saja."

Sasuke berbicara lagi pada pelayan itu, kemudian si pelayan mengangguk dan mulai mencatat, mengulangi pesanan mereka, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang pasti artinya 'tunggu sebentar', dan langsung pergi lagi. Sepatu hak tingginya berketuk-ketuk meninggalkan mereka.

Kenapa Sasuke ikut memesan makanan? Memangnya dia bakal makan semeja dengannya, apa?

"Kenapa Sasuke—"

"Jangan masuk restoran Italia kalau tidak mengerti bahasa Italia, Hyuuga-san," potong Sasuke. Ada sindiran dalam perkataannya.

Hinata menunduk. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku memesan makanan, Sasuke-kun."

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya agak terkejut.

"Apa?" jantung Yoru seakan melompat di tempatnya. Apa tadi itu? Sasuke-kun? Mana mungkin Yoru memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan seperti itu?

"Maaf, maksudku... Sasuke. Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandangnya, makin curiga, cowok ini datang di saat Hinata menghilang dan sikapnya seperti perempuan. Berjalan anggun, memainkan jari, terbata-bata, bahkan memerah. Dia terkesan.

"Kenapa S-Sasuke bisa ada di sini?" tanya Yoru yang kembali rileks. Sasuke membuang muka. Memandang kelap-kelip keramaian kota dari partisi kaca transparan.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan," jawabnya datar.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka, _well_, pesanan Sasuke, sih. Dua porsi bistik sapi dan dua gelas tiramisu. Sasuke menarik piringnya, baru akan mengambil pisau dan garpunya, sebelum melihat Yoru kebingungan sambil memegang pisau di tangan kiri.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa menggunakan pisau dan garpu," katanya sinis.

"T-tidak," celetuk Yoru polos.

Dengan sabar Sasuke mengajarkan cara memakai pisau dengan benar. Garpu harus dipegang di tangan yang mana, cara memotong daging dengan rapi, dan untuk tidak menaruh siku di atas meja selama makan. Yoru tersenyum dalam hati. Buat apa mendatangi restoran Italia kalau ujung-ujungnya cuma memesan bistik? Tapi, mungkin jenis tiramisu yang mereka pesan hanya ada di tempat ini.

Setelah Yoru bisa menggunakan pisau dan garpu dengan benar, Sasuke baru mau menyentuh makanannya. Ciri-ciri _gentleman_. _Andai yang diajarinya itu perempuan_, pikir Yoru setengah sinis. Yoru memakan bistiknya sampai tinggal seperempat bagian. Enak.

"Terima kasih," katanya untuk kesekian kali.

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Yoru tidak bisa mengontrolnya—senyum itu menguasai wajahnya dan ia menyerah. Sasuke mengernyit—pura-pura tidak peduli, meskipun...

_—senyumannya mirip senyum Hinata._

Detak jantung Sasuke—sialnya—menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan restoran dan seorang pemuda 20 tahunan keluar dari dalamnya. Yoru menoleh ke arah kaca. Seperti dugaannya. Dari pintu sebelah kursi pengemudi, keluar seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun.

Neji dan Hanabi. Yoru agak menyesal memilih tempat duduk yang paling kelihatan dari luar.

"Hinata, _pulang_."

Tiba-tiba, Neji sudah ada di belakangnya, mencengkeram bahu Yoru dengan tangannya yang besar. Yoru panik. Neji tidak boleh memanggil dengan nama aslinya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ayo, Nee-san," bujuk Hanabi yang ada di sebelah Neji.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. _Panggilan untuk perempuan..._

"Neji-nii—n-namaku Yoru, b-bukan Hinata," kata Yoru cepat-cepat, gemetaran. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke." Mengingat Sasuke yang tidak suka dipanggil 'Sasuke-san'. "Neji-nii, aku... harus bayar pesananku dulu."

Neji menggeleng dan setengah menyeret adik sepupunya ke meja kasir, membayar pesanannya, kemudian membawa Yoru ke mobil. Mengantarnya pulang. "Harusnya kau bilang ke mana kau mau pergi. Bukannya meninggalkan rumah sampai jam 9."

Yoru melambai pada Sasuke di balik kaca mobil. Meskipun Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

**Hyuuga mansion**

_Ah, seharusnya itu hanya percobaan_ _refreshing, bukannya... kencan._

Hinata berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan mengingat seluruh kejadian di restoran Italia tadi. Semua itu lumayan... manis. Andaikan Neji tidak datang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Ia malu sekali karena tidak bisa bahasa Italia, menggunakan pisau untuk makan malam, dan bertingkah layaknya cowok normal yang tidak pernah salting di hadapan sesama cowok. Meskipun ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada Sasuke di situ, atau alasannya keluyuran malam-malam begini.

_PR Matematika!_ celetuknya dalam hati. Tadi pagi, gurunya memberikan tugas Matematika yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Refleks, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya meraih-raih ransel hitamnya. Ia mencari tempat pensilnya. Tidak ada. Ia mencari lagi. Tidak ada.

"Ketinggalan di mana, ya?" gumamnya panik.

_Di loker mejaku?_

Malam ini, Hinata meminjam pulpen Hanabi untuk mengerjakan PR Matematikanya. Ia lupa bahwa ia menyimpan sesuatu yang penting di dalamnya. Pulpen ungu kesayangannya, yang jelas-jelas milik Hinata—bukan Yoru.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya**

Sasuke berjalan menuju kelas XII-A diiringi cewek-cewek yang ingin memberikan hadiah Valentin telat untuknya, atau yang masih menyimpan harapan padanya. Semenjak Sasuke digosipkan berpacaran dengan Hinata, fans-fans-nya agak surut karena takut dibilang tukang rebut pacar orang. Setelah Hinata dikabarkan mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar, fans-fans itu berdatangan lagi.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," panggil seseorang di belakangnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Berharap agar seseorang itu Hinata, tapi...

Ternyata Karin.

"Hn," gumamnya singkat.

"Sasuke-kun, pulang sekolah ada acara, nggak? Temani aku ke perpus kota, ya?"

Sasuke masa bodoh. Kakinya tetap terayun tanpa memedulikan Karin yang masih mengejarnya. Toh ia tidak bisa menghindari cewek fanatik ini. Karin 'kan satu kelas dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun, mau ya? Plis..."

"Ajak orang lain saja," kata Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh.

Skak mat. Satu-kosong. Bisa bicara apa cewek itu sekarang?

"Karena aku maunya sama Sasuke-kun."

Ugh!

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. "Maaf. Tidak bisa."

"Besok? Atau—"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Karin tidak menyerah. Dia menangkap bahu Sasuke, melingkarkan tangannya di seputar leher Sasuke untuk mencegahnya berjalan lebih jauh. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanyanya kesal. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun selalu menjauh setiap kudekati?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Satu sama.

"Sasuke-kun menyukai cewek yang seperti apa?" tanya Karin lagi—lebih agak memelas dari sebelumnya. "Apa aku kurang cantik—atau aku harus pintar basket?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Jadi—"

"Kejar laki-laki lain saja," potong Sasuke datar. Ia melepaskan bahunya dari pegangan Karin dan kembali berjalan.

Karin berlari mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba ia meraih lengan Sasuke, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Tapi aku cuma suka dengan Sasuke-kun!" jeritnya perlahan. Beberapa orang di sekeliling mereka menoleh. "Kenapa sih, Sasuke-kun tidak mengerti hal itu dari dulu?"

Yoru sudah sampai di sekolah dan ia muncul dari gerbang utama. Sambil merapikan ujung seragamnya yang berantakan ia berjalan mendekati pusat perhatian. Langsung melihat Sasuke yang dipeluk Karin dari belakang. Pipinya memanas. Jantungnya memburu.

_Sasuke-kun... Karin?_

"Masalahnya bukan ada padamu tapi ada padaku," Sasuke melepaskan diri dari jajahan Karin dan menjauh beberapa langkah. Karin tersentak ke belakang. "Karena—aku... masih punya Hinata," lanjutnya datar.

Kerumunan di sekeliling mereka mulai berbicara dalam suara pelan. Yoru sikut sana-sini, agar bisa bergabung di dalamnya demi melihat lebih jelas. Sasuke melihatnya, sekilas, dan ia merasa wajahnya seolah terbakar. Ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

_Sewaktu melihat mereka berpelukan seperti itu..._

Seperti ada yang rusak dan marah di dalam hatinya.

Seperti ada yang—tunggu dulu. _Hinata?_

"Apa sih lebihnya cewek itu?" tanya Karin lagi, setengah pada dirinya sendiri, setengah pada dunia di sekelilingnya. Nadanya setengah menggerutu. "Dia sudah tidak sekolah di sini lagi... Hinata cuma cewek canggung, penggugup dan nggak bisa melakukan hal dengan benar. Bahkan motret objek aja nggak becus!" ejeknya. Yoru terkejut, lalu menunduk. Sebulir air mata menggenang di bulu matanya.

PLAK!

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Karin dan menuju kelas XII-A dengan tenangnya. Salah. Ia sama sekali tidak tenang. Tidak boleh ada yang mengejek Hinata-nya. Sekalipun Hinata memang canggung dan penggugup, tapi Hinata adalah miliknya. Meskipun sekarang gadis itu terpisah jarak dengannya sekalipun.

Telapak tangannya masih panas sehabis menampar Karin. Sasuke tidak tega juga menyakiti perempuan. Bisa-bisa ia terjerat poin-poin itu lagi.

Karin berlari ke kamar mandi perempuan untuk memuas-muaskan tangisannya. Sasuke sudah menduganya. Tapi ia melihat seseorang lain yang juga ikut menangis. Yoru berlari dari arah kerumunan menuju kelas XII-A, dan langsung duduk di kursinya, dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

Aduh! Sial! Harusnya ia tidak menangis!

Yoru menegakkan kepalanya dari meja dan cepat-cepat menghapus bulir-bulir air matanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin dihadapinya. Satu: kenapa dia menangis. Dua: kenapa seorang cowok menangis.

Bukan perkataan tajam Karin yang menyakiti hatinya, meskipun—jujur—itu membuatnya agak tersinggung. Tapi mendengar Karin mengungkapkan perasaannya yang semua orang sudah tahu dan melihat dia bisa seenaknya memeluk Sasuke sementara di sini ia harus mati-matian menjaga penyamarannya, semuanya sangat... menyulut emosi Yoru yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terbakar.

"Wajahmu masih basah."

"Huwaah!"

Hinata terkejut. Sang cowok bermata _onyx_ sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Ini sih, ciri-ciri psiko—maksudnya—pria berdarah dingin.

Cowok bermata _lavender_ pucat itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Untung kelas ini punya fasilitas kursi yang punya sandaran.

"Aku t-tidak menangis, kok," geleng Hinata, terkejut mengetahui ucapannya terdengar lebih cempreng di saat otaknya masih sibuk meredam tangisan agar berhenti. "Aku... baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan menekan pipi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Hinata terkejut. "Ini air mata, kan?" komentarnya pelan, tertegun.

"Ngg... a-aku kelilipan."

Dia tahu itu alasan pasaran, semua orang yang mendengarnya juga tahu bahwa itu bohong untuk menutupi jawaban 'ya'. Sasuke menyipit memandangnya. Ia pasti juga berpendapat hal sama.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar lagi.

Pelajaran pertama adalah Sejarah—yang dikenal tujuh turunan sebagai pelajaran penyebab kantuk. Baru setengah jam saja sudah membuat murid sekelas bosan. Seperduabelas sudah jatuh tertidur dan langsung diperingati Asuma-sensei, dengan penggaris 50 cm andalannya.

Hinata menemukan tempat pensilnya di loker meja, tapi satu pulpen ungu secara ajaib menghilang. Ia bisa menuduh piket kemarin yang mencuri pulpennya—tapi yang mana? Ada lima anak yang berkemungkinan sama besar di sini.

Di bangku paling dekat dengan guru, sesekali Karin melirik Sasuke hampa. Dia kira dengan membuat Hinata jauh-jauh dari Sasuke maka ia punya kesempatan besar mendapatkan pangeran impiannya. Sasuke juga tidak pernah kelihatan serius menjalani hubungan seperti itu, hubungan apapun itu.

Karin mendapatkan ramuan itu dari lemari kaca Orochimaru—bukan mendapatkan sih, lebih tepat mencurinya. Ada label 'tidak untuk dikonsumsi' dan 'cairan berbahaya' di botolnya, tapi dituangkan juga cairan itu ke dalam botol minumannya. Sehari sebelumnya, Orochimaru pernah membicarakan botol berlabel bahaya itu di kelasnya.

_"Efek bila terminum belum pasti. Yang jelas, cairan ini hanya untuk kepentingan penelitian. Begitu pula untuk cairan-cairan kimia lainnya."_

_"Kemungkinan bila terminum... akan ada perubahan dalam tubuh yang besar. Sangat besar, malah. Biasanya dalam proses perubahan itulah dapat mengakibatkan kematian bagi peminumnya."_

Seisi kelas mendesis ngeri sewaktu mendengar Orochimaru-sensei menjelaskan panjang lebar. Saat itu Karin melirik Hinata yang masih menjadi teman sebangkunya dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mungkin Karin akan dikutuk klan besar Hyuuga, tapi demi Sasuke, apapun akan ia lakukan. Dan ternyata... Hinata tidak mati. Dia masih bisa pindah sekolah ke Suna untuk... menghindari seseorang, barangkali?

Sialan!

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

** .**

Yoru sangat ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Tapi ia ragu. Takut dicurigai.

Frasa 'masih punya' memiliki arti seolah kita dihambat pacaran dengan orang lain karena kita masih punya dia yang terikat hubungan dengan kita. Apa benar artinya Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya waktu itu? Tidak benar-benar niat memacari Hinata?

"Sasuke," bisik Yoru pelan.

"Bom atom zaman sekarang berkekuatan 30 kali lebih kuat dari berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Bayangkan seberapa luas jangkauan kerusakan yang bisa dihasilkan."

Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, ketika Asuma mengeraskan volume suaranya agar mata kelompok anak-anak yang hobinya tertidur selama jam sejarah itu tetap terbuka.

Hari ini, keajaiban kecil menghampiri dirinya. Nada suaranya naik sekitar satu atau setengah oktaf! Sewaktu masih seumur Hanabi dia pernah mengikuti kursus vokal—dan dia belajar tingkatan-tingkatan suara manusia masa pubertas dan dewasa. _Sopran, mezzosopran, alto... tenor, bariton, bass. _Nada suara manusia bisa dimanipulasi—seperti pria penyanyi bersuara _sopran_ atau sebaliknya. Sekarang, suaranya semakin mirip...

_... kembali menjadi perempuan!_

Ia menyadarinya ketika berbicara sambil menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Tidak, dia masih lebih mirip laki-laki. Apa ada sebab-sebab tertentu yang menyebabkan suara manusia berubah? Latihan terus menerus dan kerusakan pada pita suara. Tapi... ia tidak pernah melatih suaranya semenjak keluar dari kursus vokal tiga tahun lalu.

_Terus, karena apa?_

Kalau Yoru sudah bisa mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia akan menanyakannya pada Orochimaru-sensei (dengan mengabaikan tampang _horror_ sang guru Kimia sekaligus Biologi tersebut, tentu saja). Apa perempuan yang berganti jenis kelamin menjadi laki-laki bisa kembali menjadi perempuan dan sebagainya. Atau ia harus mengikuti operasi tertentu?

_Rekonstruksi dada, sambung rambut, rekonstruksi..._

Tidak. Gen dalam tubuhnya akan tetap berjenis kelamin pria. Suaranya tetap suara laki-laki, dan ia tidak bisa hamil seperti perempuan lainnya. Serangkaian operasi buatan manusia tidak bisa mengembalikannya menjadi perempuan.

Pikiran Yoru kembali melayang saat Karin memelu—lupakan, Yoru benci mengingat-ingatnya. Diliriknya Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sasuke meliriknya kembali. Yoru terkejut, kemudian buru-buru memalingkan muka.

"S-Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke merespon. Yoru kembali terkejut. Sasuke mendengar panggilannya, menoleh ke arahnya, bahkan menyentuh bahunya.

"Perkataanmu waktu... waktu i-itu... Apa... kau menyukai Karin?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menoleh kembali ke depan kelas. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Ngg—l-lalu... kenapa waktu itu kau... kau menyebut nama Hinata?" tanya Yoru lagi. Aneh membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri dengan Sasuke, tapi paling tidak Sasuke tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya lawan bicaranya. Pacarnya sendiri—kalau Sasuke menganggap Hinata pacarnya.

Pandangan cowok bermata _onyx_ itu berubah menerawang. Yoru tidak melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Sasuke ketika nama Hinata disebut.

"A-apa... dia pacarmu?" PLUK! Rona merah matang sukses menghampiri wajahnya ketika menanyakan hal itu.

"Ya. Tapi itu bukan urusanmu. Kau cuma anak baru."

Pikiran Yoru terhempas kembali ke realitas. Sasuke melihatnya sebagai Yoru yang baru masuk beberapa hari lalu, baru kemarin, malah. Tentu saja menurut etika ia tidak boleh menanyakan masalah cinta seseorang terlalu berlebihan.

Yoru memandang mata Sasuke dalam-dalam, berusaha menyadarkannya.

_Ini aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku bukan Yoru. Aku Hinata. Hinata tidak pergi. Jadi, Sasuke-kun tidak boleh berpacaran dengan Karin atau penggemarmu yang lain. Lihat aku yang sebenarnya, Sasuke-kun. Tolong._

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Yoru lagi. Sasuke menoleh.

"Apa?"

Tuh, kan. Keceplosan lagi.

"M-maksudku _Sasuke_," ralat Yoru cepat-cepat. "Kapan-kapan... Eh—besok... sepulang sekolah, bisa ikut d-denganku sebentar, tidak?" pintanya. Yoru sadar permintaannya ini terdengar sangat janggal. Karena Sasuke menyipit padanya, seperti ular menilai mangsa.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Untuk..." Yoru menunduk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang... aku ingin b-bicarakan."

Malah terdengar semakin mencurigakan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya mengangguk.

Yoru mendesah lega dalam hatinya. Sewaktu memandang mata Sasuke dalam-dalam tadi, ia sadar apa yang menyebabkan ia begitu marah melihat Karin memeluk Sasuke, atau penggemar-penggemar perempuan berebutan mendekati cowok itu. Yoru cemburu terhadap Karin. Ia...

_Aku... mencintai Sasuke sejak dulu, tapi... _

_—kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang_?

Tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Ia tidak akan punya kesempatan mengatakan itu pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, kalau kulihat," cetus Sasuke tiba-tiba. Yoru menoleh. Sasuke menatap mata _lavender_-nya dalam-dalam. "Kau mirip Hinata."

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*) <em>Voglio questo = <em>aku mau ini.**

**pengennya sih chap 3 lebih panjang dari ini tapi takut kebanyakan karakter o.o (mungkin) selanjutnya updatenya jadi agak cepet.**

**terima kasih untuk segala masukan dan dukungannya QwQ *nangis haru***

**tapi sindrom 'nggak akan bisa bikin fict yang bagus lagi' alias Gloomy Sunday Syndrome saya masih belum ilang-ilang... TT^TT**

**oke, kata-kata sama: _saya bener-bener butuh kritik saran_ selain dari step-onii-chan yang cuma bisa komentar "gimana kalo kamu jadi karakter si x? ekspresinya gimana?" dan sukses bikin saya berbenah ulang sebelum ngepublish chap 3.**

**ulva-chan; karena saya perlu bikin Hiashi nggak terlalu 'menghalangi' jalan cerita (?) jadi... maaf kalo lumayan ooc, ya ._. pokoknya dibikin netral aja.**

**oke, jadi saya boleh keep fict ini, kan? c:**

**Hizuka Miryuki; oh? kalo nggak salah ide cerita kek gini amat sangat terlalu pasaran TT_TT**

**oke, udah saya apdet! :)**

**YamanakaemO; uhm, uhm, reaksi Sasuke hmm... *lirik-lirik draft***

**udah diapdet x)!**

**2) mohon maaf lahir batin juga :D emang gak niat terlalu masuk akal kok (o.O) yeah, tapi udah berusaha dikait-kaitin dikit lah ama pengetahuan Biologi yang saya tau.**

**mm... panggil apa aja boleh XD**

**S.Y; O_o mirip hanakimi ya...**

**._.**

**tapi saya nggak niat plagiat kok ._.v bahkan nggak keingetan HanaKimi (betul nggak tulisannya?)waktu nulis ini o.0**

**malah keingetan komik My Girl meskipun alur dan ide cerita sangat-sangat jauh diluar fict ini.**

**oh, atlet Indo (tenis) cewek berubah jadi cowok emang ada, saya pernah baca di majalah. sekarang orangnya udah agak tua sih.**

**apdeted (?)!**

**.**

**masih ada yang mau review? ._.**


	4. Tuxedo, and Heartbreak

"Ohayou, Yoru-san. Salam kenal!" sapa Sakura seriang bunga-bunga di musim semi.

Yoru bertambah muram. Bahkan sahabatnya Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahnya, penyamarannya, identitas asli Yoru. Ia ragu. Bisakah ia menjelaskan hal itu pada Sakura sekarang? Siapa tahu gadis itu punya saran atau... paling tidak penghiburan, mungkin.

"Ohayou," balas Yoru datar.

"Bagaimana rasanya sekolah di sini?" tanya Sakura, berusaha agar pertanyaannya terdengar ramah tapi tetap wajar. "Beberapa aturannya memang agak mengekang untuk murid baru—Yoru-san sudah hafal semua, kan?"

"Hafal?" potong si rambut merah. "Enam bab dan enam puluh pasal, Sakura, dibayar pun dia tidak akan mau menghafalnya. Aku tidak suka kalau kau terlalu ramah terhadap semua orang," tegur Sasori yang ada di sampingnya, sambil mencolek lengan Sakura. Arus koridor sekolah menuju kantin terasa semakin padat sementara ia semakin kelaparan.

"Aku tahu Sasori-kun pasti cemburu," sindir Sakura—menyenggol rusuk Sasori dengan sikunya. Sasori meringis pelan. "Lagipula kita harus ramah terhadap murid baru, kan?" katanya beralasan.

Sasori nyengir tipis. Yoru menundukkan kepala menahan tawa pelannya, menyadari ada yang aneh dari Sasori dan Sakura. Mereka jadi lebih... mesra?

"Ngg... kalian, bisa i-ikut aku ke gymnasium s-sekarang? Ada... ada sesuatu yang mau kusampaikan," ujar Yoru ragu. Sakura memandangnya heran. Dengan terburu-buru, Yoru membelokkan langkahnya menuju gymnasium. Semoga tempat itu cukup aman.

Andai ia tahu, tempat itu tidak seaman yang ia kira.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuxedo, and Heartbreak<strong>

**a sequel?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**WARNING: **Ide nggak masuk akal, alur belepotan, apdet lama, ending nggak jelas dan_

_warning ini nggak menjelaskan banyak hal_

* * *

><p>Sakura tercenung.<p>

"T-tolong... tolong percaya padaku. Aku benar-benar Hinata. A-aku tidak berbohong..."

Hinata mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan agak tersengal. Ia tidak tahu berapa persen kemungkinan mereka akan memercayainya, paling tidak ia sudah berusaha. Sakura dan Sasori saling berpandangan, terkejut, tidak berbicara apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Sunyi beberapa detik.

Gymnasium dan terutama lapangan tenis putri benar-benar kosong dari murid-murid sehingga mereka bisa bebas berbicara tanpa bisik-bisik. Akhirnya Hinata menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura dan Sasori—dari saat ia terbangun dan tiba-tiba sudah berganti gender sampai usaha keras menyembunyikan identitasnya, terutama dari Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, Hinata butuh curhat, dan ia tahu Sakura dan Sasori bisa menyimpan rahasia.

"J-jadi..." Sakura bergumam.

"Tunggu. Jadi—" Sasori menyela. "—kecurigaan kami terhadap Karin terbukti. Dia menambahkan sesuatu di minumannya dan meminta Hinata meminumnya. Jelas itu tindakan peracunan, kan?" katanya. Kemudian, Sasori menceritakan semuanya. Sewaktu ia memeriksa minuman Karin—minuman sama yang diminum Hinata, penjelasan Orochimaru beberapa hari lalu dan hasil lab yang sudah dicetaknya. Cairan bekas minuman Karin persis dengan salah satu campuran kimia eksperimen Orochimaru.

Hinata mendesah. Tidak masuk akal ada yang mau mencelakakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak terpikir bahwa perubahan tubuhnya dan Karin yang menawarkan minuman padanya dulu berkaitan. Kalau pun benar, Hinata tidak akan menyimpan dendam. Tapi tanggapan Sakura beda lagi.

"Dasar culas! Licik! Bermuka dua!" komentar Sakura meledak-ledak. Ia bersedekap. "Oke, kami percaya, Hinata-chan. Sewaktu kau absen sekolah beberapa hari berturut-turut, aku sudah curiga. Apalagi waktu mendengar kesaksian dari Naruto..."

Sasori menendang salah satu bola sepak yang masih tergeletak di lantai lapangan. Bola itu berputar menjauhinya. "Masalahnya hanya bagaimana cara kita membuktikan tuduhan kita ke guru bimbingan atau lebih-lebih kepsek. Kita tidak punya bukti kuat."

"Tapi... sampel minuman Karin, kau masih punya, kan?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini menatap lantai semen di bawahnya. Sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar di sekitar lapangan sepak bola ini. Ia menyesali Sakura dan Sasori yang kini ikut dibuat pusing oleh masalahnya.

"Masih punya, tapi hanya itu pun tidak cukup. Bisa-bisa kita dibilang pengarang cerita dan mencuri cairan itu dari rak Orochimaru-sensei. Posisi kita lemah, Sakura," tegas Sasori datar. "Siapa tahu Karin tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang dialami Hinata. Kalau pun Karin memang berniat mencelakakan Hinata," pandangannya beralih pada cowok indigo yang tertunduk pasrah di depannya. "Kita tidak tahu apa motifnya. Dan jumlah saksinya sedikit. Bagaimana?" katanya, membuat Sakura putus asa.

"T-tidak usah sampai sejauh itu, kok," kata Hinata pelan. "Kalian percaya saja sudah cukup. Mungkin..." ia termangu. "Aku memang harus m-menjadi laki-laki, bukan perempuan."

Hening lagi. Meskipun gymnasium ini beratap terbuka, tetap saja Hinata merasa terjebak di tengah-tengahnya.

"Tidak bisa," geleng Sakura tegas. "Pasti suatu saat ada pemecahan. Coba konsultasi ke dokter, kasus ini 'kan langka sekali," ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata prihatin. Hinata mengangguk lesu.

Mereka bertiga hanya berjalan-jalan di seputar lapangan sepak bola. Sepakat untuk tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

_Dukk. Duk dukk._

_Srekk. Srekk._

Hinata sontak merinding. Tadi... terdengar seperti seseorang menjatuhkan bola basket di tangannya.

_ B-bola basket?_

Seingat Hinata, gymnasium sepi saat mereka datang. Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada...

"S-siapa di situ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bergetar. _Jangan-jangan..._

Sasori menghela nafas sedalam mungkin dalam rangka menetralisir tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba minta pergi dari sini. "Kita... p-pergi saja."

Tanpa hitungan satu, dua apalagi tiga, mereka langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan gymnasium.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

_Sialan!_

Sang gadis berambut merah keluar dari tempat persembunyian sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di rok seragamnya. Ia sudah mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga, dan... sekarang Karin kesal. Cairan itu tidak membunuh Hinata, malah justru mengacaukan jenis kelaminnya. Hinata Hyuuga masih berkeliaran di sekolah mereka. Dan ruang geraknya mendapatkan Sasuke tidak bertambah.

_Tapi... mungkin ada untungnya juga,_ pikir Karin. _Kalau Hinata sekarang cowok, berarti dia tidak bisa mendekati Sasuke-kun_. Ia tersenyum puas. _Kasihan dia, agak tolol juga kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya._

Di samping itu, Karin terkejut karena Sasori melihat tindakannya memberikan cairan berbahaya itu pada Hinata, mengetahui cairan itu berbahaya, dan bahkan masih memiliki sampel cairan tersebut.

Sasori dan Sakura harus dibungkam. Secepatnya!

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

**Pulang sekolah**

"Masih mau menemaniku membeli kostum prom, kan?"

Yoru terkejut, mendapati Sakura sudah ada di depan mejanya dan menumpukkan siku di atasnya. Gadis itu langsung membuatnya lupa akan permintaannya buat pulang bareng dengan Sasuke sepulang sekolah (yah, nggak ada jaminan kalau Sasuke juga ingat, sih). Lagipula Yoru minta pulang barengnya besok. Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah usai, murid-murid baru membereskan tas sebelum akhirnya pulang. Tanpa malu-malu, Sakura menanyakan hal yang sudah hampir _sengaja_ dilupakannya itu—_prom nite_.

"Eh..."

Sasuke yang melihat betapa dekatnya Sakura dan Yoru merasa heran. Dan agak gemas. Dan... cemburu. Yoru terlalu penurut, terlalu mudah disuruh-suruh. Dari beberapa sisi, cowok itu sangat mirip...

... Hinata.

"T-terserah Sakura-chan saja," Yoru menghela nafas pasrah. "Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya."

Di wajah Sakura otomatis terpasang senyum selebar tiga jari. "Nah, begitu dong. Sekarang beres-beres saja dulu, aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Jaa, _Hina_—Jaa, Yoru-san!"

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Aku juga... tidak akan b-bisa ikut_ prom nite_..." keluh Hinata saat Sakura sibuk memilah-milah gaun selutut. Sakura tercenung, menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Siapa bilang tidak bisa? Sasori bisa meminjamkan tuksedonya buatmu."

"Tidak...!" tolak Hinata keras. Semua orang di _departmen store_ menoleh ke arahnya. "Oh, maaf. Maksudku, aku... tidak bisa m-membayangkan memakai... _tuksedo_?"

Sakura tidak peduli. Ia kembali melihat-lihat gaun. Sampai matanya tertumbuk pada sehelai gaun hijau toska dengan bawahan lurus. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini, Hinat—kenapa sih aku _selalu salah menyebut hal itu_—Yoru?"

Hinata menghela nafas, menyadari tidak punya kata-kata untuk membantah. "Ngg... terlalu aneh, Sakura-chan."

"Iya. Rasanya aneh dengan warna rambutku," Sakura mengangkat gaun itu dan memerhatikannya cermat-cermat, memeriksa struktur benangnya. Bagus, sih. Tapi warnanya... "Nanti bisa-bisa aku dikira ikut pawai _go green_."

Gadis bermata hijau itu kembali menelusuri satu persatu gaun pesta yang dilihatnya. Ah, Hinata juga ingin bisa memakai gaun cantik di acara prom nite nanti. Dan bukannya tuksedo! Percuma saja, ia akan jaga rumah dengan Hanabi di malam itu.

Sakura sudah kembali sibuk memerhatikan sehelai gaun hitam dramatis dengan bawahan mengembang berlekuk-lekuk. Kelihatannya yang itu cocok untuk kepribadiannya. Sejujurnya, Hinata iri. Memakai tuksedo tentu saja tidak sama dengan memakai gaun. Pikirannya melayang pada Sasuke.

_Dengan siapa dia akan berdansa nanti, ya?_

"Hinata! Sini!" Sakura memanggil-manggilnya dengan suara pelan. Hinata menurut. Sakura mendorongnya ke depan cermin besar yang ditempel di pintu kamar pas. "Tutup mata."

Hinata menutup matanya. Rasanya lama sekali ia menutup mata, hampir bermimpi sebelum kemudian Sakura berkata, "sekarang buka matamu."

Cowok indigo itu tercengang. Sakura memegang sebuah tuksedo hitam dan menempelkannya hati-hati di bagian depan tubuh Hinata, melihat bagaimana jadinya jika Hinata memakai tuksedo itu dari cermin. Si gadis berambut _pink_ tersenyum lebar.

"Tuh kan, siapa bilang kau tidak bisa ke acara _prom_? Begini pun kau tetap _cute_, Yoru-san," komentarnya. Hinata memerah. _Kalau seimut ini, Hinata-san bisa jadi mainan cowok-cowok gay di sekolah, dong_, tambahnya dalam hati dengan ngeri.

Hinata memandang bayangannya di cermin. Lengan tuksedonya sedikit terlalu panjang sehingga menutupi sebagian telapak tangannya. Warnanya hitam. Tidak ada warna lain, kecuali aksen merah di bagian dada. Ia memerah lagi.

"Ngg, Sakura, t-tidak us—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan," bisik Sakura. "Kalau aku dan Sasori tidak berhasil menemukan cara agar membuatmu kembali menjadi cewek sebelum _prom nite_ berlangsung, untuk sementara kau harus bertingkah seperti cowok dan tidak mencurigakan siapapun."

Kenapa sih dia harus punya teman keras kepala?

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

Acara belanja gaun itu diakhiri dengan Sakura yang tetap bersikukuh membelikan Hinata tuksedo. Gadis itu memang nekat.

Hinata menelan ludah sewaktu merasakan kantong plastik bermerek yang berat di tangannya. Sakura benar-benar serius. Masalahnya, Hinata tidak yakin ia akan bisa bertingkah seperti cowok yang baik. Ia tidak ingin berdansa dengan murid perempuan di acara _prom_, yang benar saja. Ia bahkan tidak ingin berdansa dengan siapa pun.

"Nee-san kenapa lama sekali?" kepala Hanabi muncul dari pintu kamarnya yang dibuka sedikit, melihat siapa yang barusan memencet bel dan berkata "tadaima".

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Hanya menemani teman kok, itu saja."

"Terus, itu apa?" tanya Hanabi lagi, menunjuk kantong plastik yang dipegang kakaknya. Hinata tergeragap.

"Eh... ini... temanku membelikan ini." Gadis yang kini cowok bermata _lavender_ itu tidak ingin Hanabi tahu bahwa Sakura baru saja membelikannya pakaian laki-laki. "Sudah ya, Hanabi. Aku mengantuk sekali."

Hinata buru-buru berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Hanabi tercenung. Ia bergumam sendiri ketika kakaknya sudah hilang dari pandangan. "Ngantuk? Sekarang kan, baru jam 5 sore."

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

** .**

**Keesokan harinya**

Baru saja kemarin Hinata dibuat pusing soal _prom nite_, hari ini teman-temannya sibuk membicarakan hal itu lagi. Ya, prom nite masih seminggu lagi—menurut perhitungan kasarnya, tapi mereka dengan semangat membicarakan _event_ itu seolah-olah akan diadakan besok. Beberapa dari mereka menggoda Hinata—Yoru, tentunya, dengan menanyakan siapa yang akan jadi pasangannya.

"Kira-kira anak baru ini bakal menggandeng siapa ke prom, ya?"

"Entahlah. Dia 'kan baru bersekolah selama... sekitar seminggu, mungkin?"

"Hei, Hyuuga-san. Kau sudah punya cewek, belum?" tanya Naruto tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Yoru mengkeret di tempatnya. Dia tidak mau berbohong. Lagipula sih yang mau dengar bahwa sejak dulu Hinata demam pesta.

"Ngg... Ano..."

Dari jauh, Sakura dan Sasori memberikan dukungan moral lewat mata; yang tidak terlalu membantu. _Kau pasti bisa, Hinata!_

"Aku rasa tidak punya," simpul Naruto akhirnya setelah Yoru tidak menjawab selama lima belas detik. Kemudian, ia berteriak lantang kepada seisi kelas. "Heeei! Ada yang mau jadi pasangan Yoru, nggak?"

Yoru merah padam. Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya dengan ekspresi '_S-O-S!_'.

"Di kelas lain banyak cewek jomblo, tuh."

"Comblangin aja satu ke Yoru. Dia pasti mau!"

Kelas mendadak riuh. Yoru pasrah. Segalanya bertambah runyam—ternyata menjalani kehidupan ala 'cowok' tidak semudah yang ia kira. Bukan hanya beda di penampilan. Tapi juga perlakuan. Yoru sedang berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasi penuhnya mengerjakan tugas yang ditinggalkan Kakashi ketika seorang gadis berambut merah mendekati mejanya. Oh, bukan mejanya, melainkan meja Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," sapa Karin dengan senyum manis terulas di wajahnya.

"Hn."

Karin tidak menyerah rupanya. Padahal masih segar di otaknya, beberapa hari yang lalu Karin mempermalukan Sasuke di muka umum—atau Sasuke yang _mempermalukan Karin_ di depan umum.

"Sasuke-kun... sudah punya pasangan buat _prom nite_?"

Yoru menundukkan wajahnya karena yakin ia tidak suka mendengar bagian ini. Saat mengangkat wajahnya lagi, Karin melirik padanya dengan tatapan sadis. Yoru tergeragap. Kenapa tiba-tiba Karin menatapnya seperti itu?

Sasuke mau jawab apa, coba?

"Tidak."

"Boleh tidak kalau aku jadi pasangan Sasuke-kun?" sambar Karin dengan wajah berubah cerah.

_Bilang **tidak** lagi, Sasuke-kun_, pinta Yoru dalam hati. Dia gemas bukan main sampai pipinya memerah lagi.

Sasuke melirik Karin sekilas dan mulai menjelajahi keterangan di buku manual di tangannya. Mengisi nomor 5 sampai 7.

"Terserah saja."

_Itu artinya iya!_

Karin tersenyum lebar dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Rasanya seperti akan melompat saja. "Yay!—err, maksudku... sampai jumpa nanti di _prom_!" Kemudian, ia kembali ke kursinya sambil melambaikan tangannya semanis mungkin.

Dan hati kecil Hinata pun remuk dalam cara yang tidak ia mengerti.

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

**Pulang sekolah**

... dan Hinata menangis lagi. Ia merasa konyol. Mana ada cowok yang menangis di depan umum? Yah, dia bukan terisak-isak dan mengguncang-guncangkan badan, ia hanya berjalan pulang dengan langkah seperti seorang terpidana menuju lahan eksekusi mati, menunggu sesi pembunuhan dirinya. Oh ya, dengan tambahan air mata yang turun setetes demi setetes dari matanya.

Tapi, paling nggak dia 'kan cowok sekarang. Ya ampun.

Sebuah tepukan keras—yang sebenarnya pelan—mengagetkannya.

"Kau menangis lagi."

"AAA!"

Hinata berniat jumpalitan lagi—seperti waktu kemarin, ketika ia dikagetkan Sasuke—kemudian menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di trotoar jalan. Jumpalitan di sana akan membuatnya dikira _shuffling_ mendadak. Hinata mengatur nafasnya, merasa lebih panik dari sebelumnya kala berpikir bahwa yang menepuknya tadi adalah preman jalanan.

"Angkat wajahmu. Kau menangis, seperti waktu kemarin."

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Bukan, bukan preman, tapi _seperti waktu kemarin,_ yang mengagetkannya adalah Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun!_

"A-ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata pelan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkannya. Sesuatu yang hanya tertahan di dalam pita suaranya. "Tumben lewat si—"

"Aku selalu lewat sini, Hinata," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Hinata membulatkan mata, kaget atas perkataan Sasuke barusan.

A-apa tadi? _Hinata?_

"Kau memanggilku H-Hinata?" tanya Hinata lemas. Nyaris berupa bisikan. Yup, nama aslinya memang Hinata. Tapi nama samarannya adalah Yoru. Seharusnya Sasuke memanggilnya Yoru. Kecuali kalau... Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya.

_Kalau Sasuke mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, berarti—_

"Aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama apapun, bukan?" kata Sasuke. Hinata langsung kecewa. Namun kekecewaannya langsung berubah menjadi kekagetan ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan menghapus lembut air mata di pipinya.

Garis bawahi. Dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana Sasuke tahu kalau aku... habis menangis?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata Sasuke juga ingat permintaan Hinata (permintaan _Yoru_, tentu saja) untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah. Sekarang malah Sasuke yang menghampirinya. Membuatnya terkejut, pula. Memanggilnya Hinata. Jangan-jangan cowok ini punya indra keenam.

Tapi sepertinya bukan. Kalau iya, seharusnya dia sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sekolah luar biasa.

"Aku melihat air mata di pipimu." Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. Cowok itu mulai menatap wajah Hinata lekat. Seolah ingin melihat isi hatinya. Lekat. Lekat.

"Ngg... t-tidak ada kegiatan basket?" Hinata mencoba seramah mungkin, tapi kedengarannya malah ketakutan. Terutama ketika...

_apa-apaan ini?_

... cowok bermata _onyx_ itu mulai menarik wajah Hinata ke hadapan wajahnya. Dengan lembut. Menelisik lekuk wajah si cowok bermata _lavender_...

Hinata tidak bisa _bernafas_.

... kemudian menggerakkan telunjuknya mengikuti alur wajah Hinata. Jarak antara hidung mereka hanya tiga centimeter jauhnya. Dan jemari Sasuke di atas kulitnya. Kelopak mata, pelipis, hidung, pipi, bibir...

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke melepas kedua tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Namun sepasang mata _onyx_ itu masih menatapnya. Ia malah bertanya, "kau... sedang dalam penyamaran?"

Hinata terkejut. Ia tidak mengantisipasi pertanyaan seperti ini. Hinata membuang muka, berpura-pura melihat apa ada orang melintas di sebelah kanannya, sambil memainkan jari dan pipinya bersemu merah. Itu kebiasaan kalau ia sedang membuat alasan untuk berbohong.

"A-aku... tidak."

Sasuke menghunuskan tatapan menyelidik padanya. "Bagus. Karena asal tahu saja," ia membuat senyum tipis. "Aku tidak menyukai Karin, dan aku tidak _akan_ berdansa dengannya. Aku mau _kau_ yang jadi pasangan prom-ku."

Ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi.

"_Aku_?"

"Ya." Senyum tipis Sasuke berubah menjadi seringaian. "Kau harus berdansa denganku."

"B-bagaimana bi—" Hinata akan protes, tetapi ditahan Sasuke yang langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Bilang iya," pinta Sasuke—dengan agak memaksa. Ia melepas bekapan tangannya pada mulut Hinata.

"Iya—"

"Bagus," Sasuke kembali berwajah dingin seperti biasanya. Kemudian, sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata, ia mengucapkan sesuatu. "Terima kasih."

Hinata belum sempat menjawab ucapan terima kasih Sasuke karena ia langsung mundur menjauh dari Sasuke, mencari jarak aman untuk pulang ke rumahnya sambil berlari kencang. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

_Kenapa Sasuke memanggilku Hinata?_

_Apa aku akan benar-benar berdansa dengan Sasuke? Dansa dua orang laki-laki?_

**.**

**ноᴙᴍᴏᴎᴈ**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>akhirnya saya punya kesempatan buat update ._.<strong>

**yah, akhir-akhir ini banyak banget tugas dari sekolah , jadi fict ini terbengkalai banget. dan begitu punya ide buat nyelesain sekarang, malah jadi membingungkan begini. soalnya jadi makin singkat... dan jadi makin banyak typo, mungkin.**

**YamanakaemO; eh, saya jarang nonton drama Korea sih =w=**

**apa adegannya ada yang mirip lagi? ._.**

**Firah-chan; udah diapdet nih :D sayang lama sekale -,-**

**makasih ya udah nungguin ^w^ #eh**

**Shyoul lavaen; argh, kayaknya saya gagal buat yang lebih panjang... T^T**

**oke, saya bakal lebih berusaha. salam kenal! ^^**

**Elva Vava; ini nggak kilat -_- anyway updated :D**

**ada yang mau review? ._.**


End file.
